Related technologies differ from the systems of the present disclosure both in form and function. For example, these related technologies are shorter, narrower, and take longer to move raw materials, and therefore yield inferior performance.
In addition, in some related technologies, a device including a band, such as conveyor, must be loaded onto a platform dedicated for device transport, and unloaded from the platform upon arrival to destination operation. In addition, in related technologies, material is evacuated at high speeds from a device and lands on a hatch of container.